The present invention relates to screwdrivers, and relates more particularly to such a screwdriver which has a collar raised around the blade and connected to the handle, which collar has a substantially oval profile through which the screwdriver can be gripped and turned with any one of different sizes of open end wrenches with less effortt.
Screws are commonly used in fastening parts of a device together. When turning a screw, a screwdriver shall be used. However, if an installed screw is covered with rust, it can not be conveniently turned with a screwdriver, and the tip of the blade of the screwdriver may be damaged if turned with force. There is known a screwdriver which as a square collar raised around the periphery of the blade and connected to the handle (see FIGS. 1 and 1A). Through the square collar, the screwdriver can be conveniently turned with an open end wrench with less effort. As an alternate form of the prior art screwdriver, the collar may be made having a hexagonal cross section (see FIG. 2). However, this design of collar fits only one particular size of open end wrench, that is only one particular size of open end wrench can be used for gripping and turning the screwdriver with less effort.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the major object of the present invention to provide a screwdriver which can be conveniently turned with any one of different sizes of open end wrenches. To achieve this object, the collar is made having a substantially oval profile to fit different sizes of open end wrenches.